Baby Goldsworthy
by xlessthan3heartx
Summary: "Are you ready?" he asked.  "Y-yes." I stammered. He gently pushed me into the bathroom where I took a deep breath and closed the door."  Basically Eli and Clare having a baby! A mini-Eli. Won't that be like the cutest thing? R&R! Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1: I'm having a baby

Eli kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Y-yes." I stammered. He gently pushed me into the bathroom where I took a deep breath and closed the door.

I opened the door and slowly walked out, shock finally registering in my body.

"So?" Eli asked hopefully, his green orbs shining with excitement. I made my way over to him and flung my arms around him, kissing him.

"Yes!" I murmured into the kiss. Eli pulled back.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"Yes!" he yelled again. I laughed.

"Shhh, baby people are still sleeping."

"They won't be for long." Eli smirked. I raised my eyebrows but followed him over to our bedroom where he opened the window, smirked at me one last time, and yelled to the quiet city,

"I'M HAVING A BABY!"

"Eli!" I slapped his arm. He feigned hurt.

"Really? I thought our marriage marked the end of your abuse." Eli told me. I laughed.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Where?"

"Celebrating of course!" Eli grinned and kissed me once more. We fell onto the bed.

"Oh-ah, E-Eli," I moaned as he kissed my neck.

"Yes?" I could hear his smirk.

"Come-come on!" I forcefully pushed him off me, sending him to the floor. He looked up at me, annoyance written all over his face. His hair was messed up, and he was rubbing the side of his head.

"Really, Edwards?"

"Eli, I'm not an Edwards anymore." I said, for the millionth time.

"I know, I know. But saying my last name totally ruins the effect." I laughed. He could be so arrogant sometimes.

"Let's just go."


	2. Chapter 2: Fiona's one crazy chick

**A/N: Hey guys! You don't know how much I appreciate all your reviews, alerts, etc..! It's great to have a bad day and come on to find all that. So thank you! Anyway, onwards! The line breaks means it's a different time or day or something. OH, and Adam made the whole transition from female to male in this story. I don't own anything. PLEASE REVIEW! **

"Ahh," I sighed happily. Today had been an amazing day. After getting a drink, Eli and I had gone to the doctor's to get it confirmed, and then went out baby shopping.

"Clare. I can't believe this is happening." Eli murmured, falling onto our bed, with me in his arms.

"Me neither." I said breathlessly. Eli slowly kissed me, taking off my jacket.

"Eli...mmm... not tonight. No. I'm tired." Eli sighed.

"Your such a tease." Eli pouted. I laughed.

"C'mon. Let's just get some sleep. I was thinking we could tell Adam and Fi tomorrow?" Eli hesitantly nodded as I drifted off to sleep cuddled up in his arms.

* * *

"I hear someone's got some important news?" asked Adam excitedly as he and Fi made their way over to where Eli and I had taken a seat at the Dot.

"Mmm...yes." I said, still not believing this was real.

"So what is it?" asked Fiona, taking a seat beside Adam. She was always so calm and collected. I think that's why she and Adam make such a good couple. They balance each other out.

"Um, I guess I should just get right out with it, then. I'm pregnant!"

Fiona sat there shocked, her facial expression mimicking Adam's.

"Your joking?" asked Fiona, her expression slowly turning into a smile.

"No!"

"Clare, I'm pregnant, too!"

"What, your pregnant?"

"Yup! We didn't tell you guys we were going to because... well, we weren't quite sure if it would work, with Adam and all. But it did!" Fiona and I screamed together, and then went on to discuss baby names while Adam and Eli ordered food.

* * *

"Fi, come here. What do you think of this?" I held up a blue jumper.

"Oh my god, Clare, it's so cute!" Fiona squealed as we shopped. Behind me, Eli groaned.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"We already went shopping." Eli whined.

"Eli, sweetie, do you want your baby to have bad clothing? Because then no one will like them in daycare, preschool, and so on. And then, it will be an outsider. If you give it nice, expensive clothing, everyone will like them and he/she will be popular, therefore succeeding in life. Your baby's whole life depends on this moment. Right now. If we leave without buying the jumper," Fiona paused to hold it up, "then your baby will have no one, and then start rebelling. It won't think anyone cares about him/her. Then it'll run away. And you will be childless, and so will Clare. It will be ALL YOUR FAULT. If that's what you want, then go ahead. But I sure want a baby whose not a social outcast."

Eli just stood there with a blank expression on his face. There was a moment of silence, and then I burst out giggling. I kissed Eli gently. He snapped out of it and turned to Fiona.

"I was a social outcast for most of my life, and I turned out just fine." he reminded her, putting an arm around me.

"Some might say," Adam muttered. Fiona and I both just laughed. We didn't get much done that day, but I did buy the jumper, with Eli muttering how 'Fiona's one crazy chick and he won't let our baby be a social outcast because it'll be just like him: awesome' under his breath the whole time I bought the clothes.


End file.
